The Cursed Locket
by burning happiness
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's lives have passed quickly, and now, they're getting married. When Percy buys a locket from a shopkeeper, little does he know who she really is, or that she just sold him a cursed locket. When he gives it to Annabeth, and she looks into it, what will happen? Rated T, just to be on the safe side.
1. Intro

**A/N: Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter. I'm just getting started, this is the intro. I will have the prologue up soon after this is up. Don't worry, the chapters will be MUCH longer than this. Rated T just to be safe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS; credit to Rick Riordan.**

**Intro**

_O__nce upon a time…_

In a world where Greek gods and goddesses exsist,

And their kids are heroes,

Lived a boy.

His name was Percy Jackson.

Now, Percy wasn't just any old half-blood. He had taken part in major battles, has a girlfriend, has some best friends, and trouble usually finds him.

Okay, maybe that sounds pretty normal.

But, you couldn't really call him normal.

Not even "half-blood" normal.

Because Percy Jackson was the son of Posiden.

Who was about to get married to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

**A/N: Again, SORRY! This was a VERY short chapter. BUT that's because it's the INTRO. The prologue will be up ASAP.**

**R & R**

**And if you want, take a look at my other stories, too! **

**-littlemissreadaholic**


	2. Prologue: The Proposal

**A/N: Hi, Everyone! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoy! R&R please! You can also take a look at my other stories if you want, too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, credit to Rick Riordan.**

**Prologue: The Proposal**

Percy rushed around the apartement that he shared with Annabeth. She had recently hung their two diplomas from graduating college side by side. Percy stopped to look at them. They had finished with another chapter in their lives. And now it was onto the next one. Annabeth would be home from Thalia's soon. Percy had asked Thalia to distract Annabeth for the afternoon, and to bring her home around 7. He was putting the last finishing touches on his homemade dinner for him and Annabeth.

Then he heard the door open.

His hand went to his pocket to make sure that the small black box was still there. He heaved a small sigh of relief when he felt his fingers wrap around the velvet.

"Evening, Percy, how are - woah," her eyes wandered to the meal that was lying on their dinner table. "Percy," Annabeth said, "you didn't need to do this."

"Yes, I did," Percy told her. He pulled out her chair and offered her the seat. She sat down and thanked him. "For dinner, I made chicken and potatoes with a Caesar salad," he told her. She smiled. He knew it was her favorite meal.

"Why thank you, Seaweed Brain," she said, giggling with delight.

"It was no problem, Wise Girl," he responded. Percy didn't care that Wise Girl was still a lame comeback, it had become her nickname, just like Seaweed Brain had become his. He smiled.

They ate their dinner, talked about what they were planning to do now that they had finished college. They talked about their chaotic past, and how that for demigods, he and Annabeth had lived quite a while.

Finally they finished their dinner and Percy brought out the blue cake he had made earlier. It looked just like a slightly larger version of the "blue brick" that Annabeth and Tyson had made him for his 16th birthday so long ago.

It was also the day that he and Annabeth had kissed for the third time and had become a couple. He smiled at the thought of that day.  
Annabeth caught sight of the cake and started laughing. She remembered that day, he could tell.

"Like my blue brick with icing?" Percy asked her.

"It's adorable. It's amazing. I love it. But what's the occasion? We're having dinner at your mom's on Tuesday as a graduation party. What's all this? Tell me, Percy."

"I just thought we could have a nice dinner. Anything wrong with that?"

"No," Annabeth protested, "But you didn't need to do all this work."

"I wanted to," Percy told her. "So, remember that day on the beach? You brought me a cupcake that looked like this. Now," he told her, while grabbing the stereo remote and hitting the play button. A slow song came on, "may I have this dance?"

Annabeth nodded with delight as Percy took her hand and they began to dance. He started to twirl her and reached into his pocket where the ring was sitting. He quickly slipped down onto one knee just as Annabeth turned around.

"Annabeth," he told her, "ever since I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful. And very smart. I've always thought your beautiful blonde hair looked like princess curls, and when we were at C.C.'s Spa, you looked so beautiful, but I really couldn't say anything, because I was still a guinea pig."

"I'm glad you're not a guinea pig."

Percy smiled again. "And when you fell off of that cliff, just after the summer we won the chariot race and you kissed me on the cheek, I was so scared I would never see you again. But we found you, and we have souvenirs from that winter," Percy reached up and touched her grey streak of hair, uncovering her now teary eyes. "After that, when we were in Mt. St. Helen's, you kissed me, I knew I had fallen for you. And when you took that dagger in your shoulder, and saved me, I was so worried."

"You're cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched together," Annabeth said in a teary voice.

"Yeah, well, I knew for sure, that if you died, I would never be able to continue."

"Neither would I," Annabeth interrupted and smiled.

"You were the only thing I remembered when Hera took my memory away. And I don't want to be away from you ever again. Will you marry me, Wise Girl?"

"Of course I will, Seaweed Brain."

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**R&R!**

**-littlemissreadaholic**


	3. A Perfect Find

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS; credit to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1: A Perfect Find**

**Three Weeks Before the Wedding**

Percy Jackson was walking through the streets of Long Island, towards camp. Annabeth was out with Thalia again, and he wanted to talk to Grover, who he hadn't seen since just after the engagement. Grover was his best man, and the walk from the apartement to camp was short, just in case there was a monster attack. Annabeth thought it would be best if they could run to camp for backup if they needed it. It was probably a smart idea, considering the worst monsters always had a way of finding him.

But, you know what he couldn't believe? He and Annabeth had gone 3 months without a monster attack them, and he wished that would never change. He knew it was really unlikely, with him being a child of Poseidon, one of the big three, that his life would stay like this.

Percy Jackson approached a jewelry store window. He didn't know the reason why, but he felt like he needed to look, maybe find something as a gift for Annabeth He saw a simple heart locket in the window, engraved with an _A_. He thought it was beautiful. It was perfect for his fiancée. He walked into the store to take a proper look at it. It was a perfect find.

"Um… Excuse me?" Percy asked the cashier behind the desk who was reading a book. She quickly put it down and looked at Percy. She was a middle aged woman with sunglasses and a turban on. Percy wondered why this was, but figured it was best not to question. Getting into a fight with a mortal was never good.

"Oh, hello, dear. Were you looking at anything?" she asked him.

"Actually, yes. Do you know how much that locket in the window is? The one with the _A _on it?"

"Yes, my dear. It is $300, but it's on sale, $175. It is such a beautiful necklace. Anyone special in mind?"

"Yeah, it's going to be for my fiancée, do you think I can put this picture of us in it?" Percy told the lady behind the desk as he pulled out the extra picture of Annabeth and himself he kept in his wallet.

"Oh, how wonderful. Here," She walked around the desk and took the necklace off of its stand and cut out the two faces in perfect heart shapes and slipped the photos into both sides of the locket.

"Is that good?" the lady asked Percy.

"Perfect." He responded.

She told Percy she would be a minute to wrap the necklace, and she headed into the back room. She came out soon after with it wrapped up in orange wrapping paper with a green and grey ribbon wrapped around it. How perfect.

He paid the lady the money he owed her and walked out of the store very happy. He decided that it was best if it was at home, so he quickly ran home and hid it where Annabeth wouldn't find it. Then he ran back out of the apartement and toward Half-Blood Hill.

He crossed the border, said hi Peleus, and rushed to the Big House, where Grover would probably be. Percy first ran into Chiron.

"Why, hello there Perseus. How is your day going so far?" Chiron asked him.

"Well, actually, the last three months have gone insanely well. Annabeth and I haven't been attacked by a single monster."

"Well, how amazing! I guess you two have just been lucky. How long before the wedding? Three weeks?"

"Yeah," Percy told him, "three weeks to the day."

"Well, that's very exciting. Are you here to see Grover? He's in the Big House."

"Thanks, Chiron," and Percy ran into the Big House searching for his furry legged friend.

Percy's eyes searched the Big House and finally landed on the boy he was looking for.

"Grover!" Percy shouted. Grover whipped his head around and his eyes caught Percy's. Grover ran up to him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Um…Grover….Can't….Breathe…." He told the satyr.

"Whoops! Sorry Perce," Grover said as he let go of the son of Poseidon.

Percy didn't care that his best friend had just almost winded him, he was glad to see him again anyway.

"So, Percy," Grover said, "Three weeks! That's so awesome! I can't believe we haven't seen each other in almost a year."

"Yeah. It's been quite a crazy year so far, but it's been great. Annabeth and I haven't seen a monster in 3 months."

"Seriously? Three months? That's a record for the son of Poseidon."

"Yeah it is! So, today, I was walking by a jewelry store when I saw the prettiest necklace. It was a heart shaped locket with an _A_ on it. I got the lady that worked there to help me put a picture of Annabeth and I in it, and she wrapped it up. It's at home now."

"Wow. Percy, what do you think? Want to go out for lunch? Maybe we could go get some aluminum cans and apples for lunch."

"Seriously, Grover? How about we go out for lunch somewhere we both enjoy," Percy said as he dragged his best friend out of the Big House holding his pants and crutches.


	4. An Unexpected Gift

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters; credit to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Gift**

Annabeth walked into her bedroom, where her wedding dress lay. She was giddy and full of excitement. After many years of loving and caring for each other, Percy and Annabeth would finally be joined together forever. She picked up the garment bag that the dress was in, and realized a small orange box wrapped in grey and green ribbon lying underneath it.

She gently picked it up and read the tag on the box.

_Annabeth, _

_I saw this and I thought of you. I wanted to give it to you right away, but I thought today would be the best day. I'll see you walking down the aisle._

_Percy._

Annabeth slowly started to undo the ribbon, and stopped. She decided to open it later. Whatever it was, if Annabeth didn't let Thalia capture every important moment of the day with her camera as she so demanded needed to happen, she probably wouldn't be happy. And do you really want an angry Hunter of Artemis at your wedding? Annabeth didn't think so.

She ran down the stairs where her Maid of Honor and the rest of her bridesmaids were waiting in a car to take her to the chapel where she and Percy were getting married at 2:30.

"C'mon, Annabeth!" Piper shouted from inside the car as soon as she came into view, "we have exactly 4 hours and 14 minutes! You're going to need all the time you want on your wedding day!"

"My gods, Piper! We're only a minute off schedule," Annabeth said, carrying everything she could in her hands. Thank the gods that Piper, Rachel and Thalia had taken the rest and packed it into the trunk already. "And what perfect timing to get the bride-to-be on camera. Rushing into the car when we still have 4 hours and 14 minutes to go!" she told Thalia and the camera pointing in her direction.

"13!" Piper exclaimed.

"I told you," Thalia scolded. "I'm taking advantage of this opportunity to see what a wedding is like, since I won't ever have one." Annabeth was still walking toward the car when Piper spoke up again

"We're losing time," she told her as she ran out of the car and grabbed the hanger and dress off of Annabeth and placing it into the trunk while Annabeth walked to the passenger seat of the car. No matter how Piper acted sometimes, she really was a child of Aphrodite at heart.

"Annabeth," Rachel asked, "what's in your hand?"

"It's just a little gift from Percy. He left it under my dress in my room," Annabeth responded casually.

Thalia looked over from the back seat, camera in hand, where she was sitting. Rachel had the driver's seat, because over the past few years, she was the only one who had time to take driving lessons and pass a driving test to get her licence.

"I'm sensing," Piper told the girls as she climbed into the backseat of the car, rubbing her temples as if she was meditating, "that it's something really sweet and romantic."

"Piper, you and I both know that you don't have that type of power," Annabeth reasoned.

"Oh, shut it, Wise Girl." Annabeth mentally laughed at the lame nickname Percy had given her. She liked it. It was just so… so… so… Percy. It was just the thing you'd expect to come out of a boy whose brain was filled with kelp for four years.

"Now, let's get going!" Piper told Rachel, "We're down to 4 hours 11 minutes!"

The ride to the chapel went by quite quickly, and before the girls knew it, they were all dressed and ready to go, but with all of the commotion, Annabeth had completely forgot to open her present. She picked it up off of the table.

"I still haven't opened it, girls," she told them, and immediately, Thalia zoomed in on the present and Annabeth's fingers.

"Well," Rachel said enthusiastically, "will you open it? Or are we just going to stand here?" All of the girls started laughing. Once they settled down, Annabeth's fingers started pulling carefully at the grey and green ribbon.

"How perfect," Piper whispered, "green and grey, matches their eyes, and the orange for camp."

Annabeth's fingers had finished with the ribbon and were now carefully pulling each end of the wrapping paper. She was almost finished unwrapping it when a knock came on their door.

"Almost ready, girls?" asked a farmiliar voice they all knew as Mr. Frederick Chase, who had come all the way from his home in San Francisco for this event.

"Almost," they all replied in unison.

"Well, then, I'll see you out here in a minute," he told the girls.

Annabeth's fingers wrapped around and opened the small velvet white box to find a beautiful heart shaped locket engraved with an _A_ inside. She gasped.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Stunning," replied Thalia.

"Gorgeous," Rachel told her.

"Magnificent," Piper added.

Annabeth pulled it out of the box and decided to take a peek inside. She slowly opened up the locket to find two pictures, one of her, one of him, and the three girls behind her sighed.

Then, all of a sudden, the pictures inside started to dissolve, and out poured a few dozen spiders. Annabeth let out a terrifying squeal and jumped into Thalia's arms, screaming for her bridesmaids to 'please step on them'. Thalia put Annabeth down on the counter and started trying to kill the demons that were coming out of that locket.

After about 10 spiders were dead, a mist started swirling out of the locket, it was purple, saying words in Ancient Greek, but she could understand it.

_Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, take the vial amongst the purple mist, and drink it. _

It repeated that one sentence over and over and over again, in what seemed to be a charmspeak so strong, she gave in. She dazily walked over to the mist. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings, but she knew she could hear 3 girls screaming at her not to drink it. She couldn't control herself. She stepped into the colorful haze and all of a sudden, it was like she was in that bubble with Percy underwater. She grabbed the vial out of thin air and opened it. More screams reached her ears, but she ignored them. All of a sudden, she felt like her body was being split into a million different pieces, and then, everything went black.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-littlemissreadaholic**


	5. The Video and the Mist

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, credit to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 3: The Video and the Mist**

_**Thalia**_

Thalia watched and stood there, glued to her spot as she saw her best friend dissolve into the mysterious purple mist.

"Annabeth!" she shouted. What had just happened? She understood that the mysterious voice was telling her to take the vial and drink it. But Annabeth was strong. Why would she actually do it? Unless...

"Charmspeak," Piper said, answering Thalia's question, "I could tell."

Thalia ran out of the room, directly into Percy.

"Percy," Thalia said, as calm as she possibly could, "You might need to delay the wedding."

"Why?" Percy asked her. "Does Annabeth need more time? Please don't tell me she's second guessing this whole thing."

"No! No, it's just... Well... Come see," Thalia told Percy, who looked as confused as she felt.

"Thalia," Percy said, covering his eyes, "I'm not supposed to see her."

"No, Percy, it's okay, she's not here."

"Okay," Percy replied, uncovering his eyes. "Wait," he told her, and Thalia knew what he was about to ask, he had a curious look on his face. He was no Einstein, but he certainly was smart enough to put the pieces together. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Oh, well…" Thalia stuttered, trying to figure out a way to tell him that his fiancée had just dissolved into a mysterious purple mist, along with several spiders, both of which had erupted from the locket he gave her, but couldn't find a way to tell him that wouldn't freak him out. She knew he would never give a cursed locket to her on purpose, so she decided to tell him everything at once. It would be better than a long story about how the morning was going so swimmingly and everything turned upside-down. Or maybe… The camera! Thalia never stopped recording. "Let me show you," she told Percy, dragging him into the girls' dressing room.

"Show me?" he asked, "And how do you suppose you'll do that?"

"Well, you see, I was videotaping when it happened," she told him.

"It? What's 'It'? Thalia, what happened?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well… It's going to be a bit hard to explain, that's why I want to show you. It'll be the easiest way."

Okay, Thalia could tell Percy was becoming uneasy, but just think about it. Do you really want to be the one to tell the husband-to-be that his soon-to-be-wife just dissolved into a locket meant to be a wedding gift? Yeah. Not a pleasant conversation.

Mind you, she still wasn't sure showing him the tape was any better, but she pushed it aside. It would be best if he saw it with his own two eyes.

The two of them walked towards the table where Piper and Rachel were examining the steaming locket. The camera sat where she put it down when she picked up Annabeth and put her onto the counter. She picked it up, stopped the recording that was still on, and handed it to Percy who clicked on the most recent video.

"_I still haven't opened it, girls," Annabeth said. The camera zoomed in on the present and Annabeth's fingers. _

"_Well," Rachel said enthusiastically, "will you open it? Or are we just going to stand here?" All of the girls started laughing. Once they settled down, Annabeth's fingers started pulling carefully at the grey and green ribbon. _

"_How perfect," Piper whispered, "green and grey, matches their eyes, and the orange for camp."_

_Annabeth's fingers had finished with the ribbon and were now carefully pulling each end of the wrapping paper. She was almost finished unwrapping it when someone knocked on the door. _

"_Almost ready, girls?" asked Frederick Chase._

"_Almost," they all replied in unison._

"_Well, then, I'll see you out here in a minute," he told the girls._

_Annabeth's fingers wrapped around and opened the small velvet white box to find a beautiful heart shaped locket engraved with an A inside. She gasped. _

"_It's beautiful," she whispered._

"_Stunning," replied Thalia._

"_Gorgeous," Rachel told her._

"_Magnificent," Piper added._

_Annabeth pulled it out of the box. She slowly opened up the locket. There were two pictures inside the locket, one of Annabeth, one of Percy, and the three girls behind her sighed. _

_Then, all of a sudden, the pictures inside started to dissolve, and out poured a few dozen spiders. Annabeth let out a terrifying squeal and jumped into Thalia's arms._

"_Please step on them!" Annabeth constantly shrieked while Thalia put Annabeth down on the counter along with the camera, and now the video was of the three bridesmaids trying to kill the spiders pouring out from the locket. _

_After about 10 spiders were dead, a mist started swirling out of the locket; it was purple, saying words in Ancient Greek._

_It repeated that one sentence over and over and over again. Annabeth dazily walked over to the mist. The other 3 girls were screaming at her not to drink the floating vial amongst the purple mist. She grabbed the vial out of thin air and opened it. She downed it quickly and began dissolving into the purple mist along with the spiders. And then, all of a sudden, the purple mist and the spiders slid back into the locket, taking Annabeth with them._

_**Percy**_

Percy turned off the camera. Thalia turned to him.

"The translation from Ancient Greek was-"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, take the vial amongst the purple mist, and drink it," Percy said, cutting Thalia off mid-sentence.

"What are we going to do?" Thalia asked.

"Well, what we need to do is call off the wedding, we'll tell all the mortals Annabeth got sick, but we'll need all of the demigods that are here to he-"

The locket cut him off. It was steaming a bright blue, talking again in Ancient Greek, but this time it was talking to him. He understood what it was saying:

_Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, if you ever want to see your precious fiancée again, full of life, be careful of the decisions you make. Come and find us, and remember that we could be anywhere. Choose your destinations wisely. You have until the summer solstice, 9 days to be exact, to find your precious Annabeth, but take too long and you will regret it. And you won't be getting her back that easily, either. 9 days, Perseus, 9 days._

The blue mist dissolved into the locket, and Thalia looked at him, scared. That was the first time Percy had ever seen Thalia this terrified. That made two of them. The other girls were staring at the locket in shock, disbelief and terror. Make that four.

"I'll get Grover, Jason and Nico. Meet us in the front foyer in half an hour. Change out of those dresses. Put on your armor. I'll get Dr. Chase to tell everyone that Annabeth got really sick. We need to find her," Percy told the girls as he walked out of the room.

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**-littlemissreadaholic**


End file.
